When You're Gone
by toria orton
Summary: Jessie & Randy were high school sweethearts from the start of Jessie's freshman year. Will things come to an end when Randy has to go to college? Or will the couple's love for each other overcome the miles between them?


I sighed as John walked out of my house. He was the last one. Tonight had been amazing, all thanks to one person…speaking of which, where was she? I knew she didn't leave cause we agreed that she would stay the night with me so she could say goodbye in the morning…

"Babe?" I called out. "I'm in the kitchen, Ran," she called back to me. I hurried into the kitchen to find my girlfriend cleaning up the remaining mess. I hopped up on the counter in front of where she was cleaning, "Hi, gorgeous." "Hey, baby," she looked up at me and smiled, "I'm almost done, I just gotta throw out the last bit of garbage." "No prob, I'll wait," I nodded.

I watched her finish cleaning up and then come towards me. She stepped in-between my legs and sighed. "Beautiful girl," I brushed her hair away from her face. She blushed as a small smile crept on her lips. I pulled her up on the counter next to me. "Thank you for everything, babe," I kissed her lips. "No problem, anything for you," she hugged me. I held her close to me, "You're amazing." "No, you are," she laughed. "Babe, you really are…you threw me a surprise going away party, you're always here for me, you cook, you clean, you do everything…you're amazing," I looked her in her eyes and smiled. "Aw, baby," she smiled, "I do it cause I love you." "I love you…so much…more than anything," I sighed. I became sad when I realized that tomorrow I was leaving for college and I had to leave her behind…

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes…I never cry so I tried to hold them back.

"Ran, why are you crying?" she giggled as she held my face in her hands. "I don't want anything to change when I leave tomorrow, baby," I brought her close to me and held her against my chest. "I know," she said quietly. "Why couldn't we be born in the same year?" I asked. "I wish," she sat up and put her hair in a ponytail.

She was 16, going into senior year, and I was 17, going into my freshman year of college.

"Well…let's not spend all this time being sad…we should enjoy our last night together," she smiled. "You're right…," I thought for a moment.

I really wanted to have sex with her before I left the next day. She was a virgin so I didn't know how she would react if I asked.

"What are you thinking?" she rubbed my cheek with the back of her hand. "Babe, can I ask you something?" I asked her. "Of course," she nodded. "Um…we haven't really talked about having sex yet…do you…do you wanna?" I asked, grabbing her hand. "Oh um…I wanna," she smiled and squeezed my hand. I smiled at her and kissed her lips passionately. "Come on, let's go upstairs," I took her hand and we went to my room.

I shut my bedroom door behind me and held her close to me, kissing her lips softly at first. She swung her arms around me and kissed back with more force, intensifying the kiss. "Mm," I moaned. She pulled away first and sat on my bed. "Baby, I'm gonna go get a condom. Be right back," I kissed her cheek and left for the bathroom.

I took off my pants and grabbed a condom from the shelf. I quickly slid the condom onto my penis, anxious to have sex with my girlfriend. After it was on, I put only my boxers back on and made my way back towards my room. I opened the door to find no one in the room. "Babe…?" I asked. Jess popped up from behind the bed, topless. She had nothing but a thong on…

"Holy shit, babe," I stared at her in shock, "You scared me…but damn girl." She skipped over to me and hugged me. I grabbed her ass and squeezed it, "You got a cute butt." "Thanks," she kissed me. I closed the space between us and moved our bodies toward the bed. I rolled over so I was on top of her. "Babe, you sure you wanna do this?" "Absolutely," she nodded.

I made my way up and down her body, kissing everywhere I possibly could. Slowly, I pulled down her thong and threw it on the floor. Everything else just seemed to flow...

I got up before Jess to shower and bring all my bags downstairs. John came early so we could leave together. "Man, what's good? Why you so down?" John asked. "What do you mean?" I was confused. "You look sad, tell me what's wrong," he patted my back. We both sat on my couch to talk.

"I don't wanna leave her, bro," I said, my eyes tearing up. "Damn, you're crying. This chick must be special to you," he said. "She is. I've never felt like this about anyone before…I think she's the one, man," I nodded. "Did you guys…do it yet?" he asked. "Yeah, last night, and I felt it," I replied. "Aw that's so cute," he smiled, "If it's meant to be, it'll all work out. She's a senior right?" I nodded. "So you guys just have to make it one year with long distance and then hopefully she'll come to college with us," he explained. "Easier said than done…," I sighed. "I know, man. But you have to make it work if you wanna make sure you stay together," he said. "Thanks, man," I hugged him. "No problem…we have to go, so wake her up and said goodbye…I'll stay down here," he nodded.

I took a deep breath and went upstairs.

When I walked in my room, she was still asleep. I gave her a gentle peck on her lips to wake her up. "Baby," I whispered in her ear. "Babe," she yawned and stretched out her arms. I sat down next to her as she rose up. "I love you," I hugged her. "I love you too," she whispered into my chest, "Are you leaving now?" "Yeah," I said, running my fingers through her hair. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Don't cry, baby," I wiped her eyes for her. "I just…I love you so much…and I don't want anything to change," she sobbed. "I know…but text me every second of every day. I promise to call you every morning and night. It'll be like I'm not away. I'll come home to you for the holidays and spring break, and you can come visit me when you want," I assured her, "We'll make it work." She smiled at me and kissed me, "Promise?" "I promise," I smiled at her. We embraced for a long minute one last time before we went downstairs.

"You ready?" John asked, and I nodded. I took Jessica's hand and walked outside. I locked the door behind the three of us. "Bye, Jess," John kissed her cheek. "Bye, John. Good luck," she smiled at him. "Thanks, babe," he hugged her and winked at me. "Babe, you're going home now?" I asked her. "Yeah, I have to work today," she nodded. I kissed her lips and held her face in my hands, "I love you…so much." "I love you too," she kissed me once more. "Don't let any boys take what's mine," I shook my head. "I won't," she smiled ,"They got nothing on you." "Good, that's what I like to hear," I smiled back. "And don't let any girls get their slutty hands on you, ya hear me?" she laughed. "I won't babe," I kissed her forehead. She sighed and wrapped her arms around me.

"Do good in school. Work hard, ok?" I asked into her hair. "I always do," she replied. "I know," I nodded. I lifted her chin up to me and kissed her lips passionately for the last time. "Well…I love you, babe. Text me," I hugged her and started walking to the car with John.

John got in the driver's seat and I mouthed "I love you" to her before I got in the car. She waved at us, and we left.

**Jessica's P.O.V.**

I drove home and took a shower. I cried the whole time. But I couldn't keep thinking about the negative; the positive was that we were going to make it work. But what if we couldn't?

When I got out of the shower, I got dressed, did my hair, and grabbed my phone before going downstairs. I sat on the couch and waited for one of my friends to pick me up for work.

I looked at my phone to see I had received a text 10 minutes ago…from Randy.

I opened and read it: **baaaaby , i miss you :(**

I smiled and replied back: **baaaaaabe ! i misss you too :( **

I closed my phone when I heard a beep outside. I grabbed my bag and ran out. Christina, my coworker, was there, waiting for me. "Jessie, how you doin?" she asked as I got in my car. "I'm…I've been better," I sighed. "What's wrong, girl?" she asked. "My boyfriend left for college this morning," I shrugged. "Aw, you poor baby! How old are you that you're dating a college boy?" she asked. Christina was 25, and she was engaged. She was like a second mom to me.

"I'm a senior, and he's a freshman in college…so we're only a year apart," I explained. "Oh, I see," she nodded, "Well, he must really love you to stay with you when he's going away." "We're in love," I sighed happily, the events of the previous night playing over in my mind. "Aw, young love is so sweet. Did you two…do the deed?" she asked. "Yeah, last night," I smiled. "Aw, sweetie! Was it your first time?" she questioned. "Yeah, it was," I nodded. "That's so sweet…what's this boy's name? I wanna meet him!" she laughed. "Randy-Randy Orton," I laughed, "When he visits I'll bring him to work." "Good," she said, "He better treat you right or I'll kick his ass." "He does," I smiled to myself. My phone went off so I said, "Excuse me," and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, baby. It's Randy. I'm using John's phone."

"Oh, hey, babe. How's it goin?"

"It's good, my phone died so I just wanted to call you and let you know. How you doin?"

"I'm good, on my way to work."

"That's my girl."

"Yeah, aha."

"I miss you already, baby."

"I miss you too…a lot. I can't stop thinking about last night."

"Me neither, it was special."

"I know…what time is your flight?"

"We're boarding in 10 minutes so I just wanted to give you a call."

"Thanks for thinking of me."

"I'm always thinking of you, babe. I love you."

"I love you too. I don't know how I'm gonna go a whole 2 months without seeing you."

"Me neither. But listen, I gotta go. John is being an ass. I love you so so so so so so much, babe. I'll text you as soon as I charge my phone."

"Good, I love you too. Have a safe flight."

"Thanks, love you."

"Love you."

I smiled and hung up. "Aw, was that him?" Christina asked me. "Mmhm, my boy," I nodded.


End file.
